


Finally!

by ladymac111



Series: And The Rest Is History [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Watson's Blog, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the wedding, John finally gets around to telling the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

 

It’s been months now, and many of you know or have guessed, but for the rest of the world, here it is.  Sherlock and I were married back in June.  And now you know his middle name too, I suppose.

I’m still amazed he actually smiled for the photo.  I wish we’d have got one on the actual day we were married, I was dressed a bit nicer.  But I’ve learned to take what I can get when it comes to Sherlock.

And because I know you’ll all ask, yes, married life is good.  Little things have changed in our life, but my husband is the same infuriating man he’s always been.  He always seems surprised when someone uses the word “husband” … apparently he didn’t think that part through all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> also on [Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/64756729589/finally-its-been-months-now-and-many-of-you)
> 
> Photo manip from unknown Chinese-language source  
> Announcement template from Wedding Paper Divas


End file.
